The Last Night
by Emony1
Summary: Dawn snoops. Buffy fights for her life. Izzie listens. Crossover with Supernatural and Grey's Anatomy.


Title: The Last Night  
Author: Emony  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Dawn, Buffy, Hank and Joyce Summers. Izzie Stevens, Bill, Ellen and Jo Harvelle.  
Disclaimer: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things GA belong to Shonda Rhimes, et al.  
Team/Challenge: Team Roadhouse - #7 - Incorporate a THIRD universe into your crossover.  
Word Count: 1,368.  
Summary: Dawn snoops. Buffy fights for her life. Izzie listens.  
Notes: Set pre-series BtVS. Spoilers for all Harvelle episodes on SPN and up to 3.20 for Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Dawn stopped in her tracks, hovering outside the door to the living room. They were arguing again, she almost moved on, not wanting to listen to Mommy and Daddy shouting at each other again, she really wished that they would stop. The she heard another voice, _Buffy! _Oh, boy, this was going to be good, looked like her big sister was in deep trouble again. The door was open slightly, time for some Harriet the Spy action, she stood in just the right position, she could see Mommy and Daddy _and_ Buffy all from one spot. _And_ they couldn't see her. Perfect.

"That's just it Buffy! That was the last time."

"But, Dad!"

"No buts Buffy. We are not going to put up with this anymore young lady."

It looked like Buffy had done something really, _really_ bad this time. Daddy was shouting really a lot.

"Mom?"

"Listen to your father, Buffy."

"But, you know I'm not making it up. Aunt Ellen-"

"No, Buffy. Whilst I don't agree with the way your Aunt lives her life anymore, even she doesn't take her, her _delusions_ quite this far."

Delusions? Dawn wondered what that meant. Most likely? Buffy had probably been telling lies again. And what did Aunt Ellen have to do with it? Aunt Ellen didn't lie. Maybe that's not what it meant. Ooh, maybe she'd get to talk to Cousin Jo again, she hadn't been allowed to do that in forever, except that time last week when Daddy hadn't come home 'til _real_ late and Mommy hadn't been paying her _any_ attention, at _all_.

"_Delusions_? Mom? That's what you think this is? How do you explain everything that's happened recently? Maybe it's you and Dad that are deluded!"

"Buffy Anne Summers! You do not talk to your mother and I like that! Ever!"

"B-"

"No. Now, you will sit yourself down right now and listen young lady."

Buffy didn't sit.

"Now!"

Wow, Daddy was really screaming.

"Make me."

Dawn gasped; she couldn't believe Buffy had just done that. She'd never talked to Daddy like that, not even that time when he'd forgotten her dance recital and then told her his work was more important!

"Dawn?"

Oh dear. _I'm invisible. Nobody can see me. I'm invisible. No-_

"Dawn, is that you?"

Mommy was moving towards the door.

"Dawn, what have we told you about listening to grownup conversations?"

"Buffy's not a grownup!"

Mommy had opened the door fully now.

"I knew you were there, Dawn."

_Oops._

"Go to your room, Dawn."

"But, Mommy!"

"No. Go to your room and don't come down until your Daddy or I come and get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at Buffy and then ran up to her room. She really hoped that this didn't mean Mommy would really mean it next time she said that Dawn would never get to see Jo again, if it did, it was all Buffy's fault!

* * *

Joyce shut the living room door behind her and leant against it. This was not a conversation she was enjoying and Dawn had only made it worse.

She held in a sigh as Hank began shouting at, no, talking to Buffy again.

"Buffy, honey-"

"Don't call me that!"

"That attitude is part of the reason we're doing this."

_Oh, Hank._

"Oh, so you're sending me off to the loony bin because I'm acting like, god, no! A teenager! Shock. Horror. Daddy."

"Honey, we're doing this to help you."

"You're doing this to help yourselves. It's got nothing to do with me. You just want to push your messes under the rug. Will Dawnie be next?"

"Buffy!"

"Mom."

Joyce sighed; she really didn't know where this was coming from. Or maybe she did, this family was really going down hill. First Bill goes and gets himself killed running after his so called '_monsters_'. Then Isabel goes and gets herself pregnant, and Marie doesn't even make her keep the child! And now this? Maybe it was all her fault. Maybe there was something wrong with her, and Ellen and Marie. Maybe it was something in their genes that was doing this.

"Buffy. Our decision is final. You can come home again when you come to your senses."

There, it was done. Hank had finally lain down the law.

* * *

Buffy stormed into her room and threw herself down on her bed, she couldn't believe it. Ok, maybe she got what her Dad was doing. It was _so_ obvious he and Mom were heading for a divorce, and making her look like a freak was one more way of coming out on top. Making it look like the freak gene came from Mom's side of the family, well, that was just icing meeting cake.

But her Mom? That made no sense. Sure, she'd always avoided certain parts of Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bill's life, but she knew what really happened out there in the dark. It was like whenever Aunt Ellen wasn't _right_ there she forgot all about it and the world was 'normal' again.

And, just because Aunt Ellen had never mentioned vampires didn't mean there weren't any. It's not like she meant to burn down any school buildings. But, hey, what's more important; the lives of her classmates or a few buildings that, if they went up that quick, weren't safe enough in the first place!

She rolled onto her stomach and noticed that her phone was still sitting on her bedside table. Maybe they were giving her one last night of freedom before they locked her away. Or maybe they just figured that if none of her friends were talking to the freak either that there was no one for her to call. They were wrong there. She picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello."

"Iz?"

"Buffy? Is that really you?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were only allowed monitored calls by the parental units."

Buffy laughed.

"Yeah, well, seeing as though they're locking me up in the morning I don't exactly care right now."

"They're doing what? Locking you up? Can they do that?"

"Apparently. They're sending me to the loony bin."

"What did you do? Act like a teenager?"

"Nope, that's your third of the family."

Izzie gasped.

"Oh, Iz. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, right."

"Really, Izzie. I didn't. You're still my best friend."

"More than the brats?"

"Of course. Anyway, what I meant was, Mom and Dad can't hack it that I'm taking after the wrong third of the family."

"Oh, Buffy, what did you do?"

"I, I wish I could tell you, Iz. I really do. But it's not really an over the phone conversation."

"What? And telling me Aunt Joyce and Uncle Hank are sending you to the loony bin is?"

"More than this. It's, it's more like I kind of fell into Uncle Bill's business, without the choice."

"Uncle Bill's busi- oh. That explains the loony bin. Aunt Joyce never did like that side of him. How-"

There was a click on the line as someone picked up the phone.

"Buffy? Who're you talking to?"

Buffy let out a sigh of relief at her sisters voice.

"Dawnie. You need to put the phone down, now."

"No. How much trouble did you get in this time?"

"Dawnie, how about if you put the phone down now I'll let you ring me next week, huh?"

"Izzie! This is so cool! Sure! Bye Izzie!"

The phone clicked again as Dawn went away.

"Looks like little sis is revelling in your downfall again."

"Maybe she wouldn't if she knew what was going on."

"Hmm. She probably knows more than we realise about that stuff. Her and Jo talk about it _all _the time. Hey, wouldn't Aunt Ellen be able to talk Aunt Joyce out of this one?"

"I doubt it. I think she's using this as a last ditch attempt at hanging onto Dad. Do what he says and maybe he'll stay. Well, that and she hasn't taken a call from Aunt Ellen since before you, you know."

"I know."

"Look, I, I should go. I just, just wanted to-"

"I know, me too, right?"

"Bye, Iz."

"Bye, Buff."

End Fic.


End file.
